


No Matter the Stakes, I'll Find You

by Paidendryl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: But Lance is a jealous baby, F/M, Keith and Lance are partners is crime, Keith is in a temporary relationship for the sake of the story, M/M, Pidge is a smol baby full of rage and fear, Plenty of angst because I can't have any happy stories, Slow Burn, Tags will be added as the story goes along, The Agent Au no one asked for, lance and keith rivarly, past Klance implied
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7911739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paidendryl/pseuds/Paidendryl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their father and brother go missing, Pidge refuses to stop at nothing to bring them back. But with every refusal from their dad and brother's company to find them, Pidge is left to figure it out with their own devices, and when they enter an agency facility called The Castle of Lions, their hope to find their dad and brother increases.</p>
<p>Too bad it's such a struggle to get the new Voltron team to cooperate, especially with the two idiots who refuse to stop bickering for whatever reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Matter the Stakes, I'll Find You

Matthew Holt stared down at the solidified form of a large white, shimmering object. It was a strange form of frozen liquid that had been found on a distant planet. He inspected the object, gently touching one of the smaller pieces he had managed to chisel off and pickinb it up with his latex gloved hands and marveling at the foreign piece of a planet. It was amazing at how far advance their science at Galaxy Alliance was.

“Find anything interesting?” A voice spoke beside him. Matt started, his eyes widening as he let out a small squeak. The solidified liquid slipped from his grasp and he let out a startled cry as he rushed forward to catch. It slipped from his fingers, but a hand that was bigger than his, caught it with ease. He stared, slowly releasing the breath he had been holding before fixing his glasses to chastise the person.

“ _Careful!_ ” He hissed, taking the object from the stranger and setting it down, “You almost lost a piece of an irreplaceable arti-oh,” He calmed down the moment he saw the amused face of his friend, Takashi Shirogane, or “Shiro” for short. Matt blushed faintly and gave a sheepish look, “Shiro, I didn’t realize it was you…”

Shiro gave a soft chuckle and leaned his hip along the edge of the lab table, his arms folded across his chest, “Sorry about the scare,” he said, “I just thought I’d drop by a bit since I haven’t seen you for a few days. The Garrison wanted me to help with the new recruits.”

Matt nodded, “I see. Well, it’s always a pleasure seeing your face around here,” he smiled, “It gets very boring without your help.”

“I can imagine,” Shiro replied, chuckling, “So, what’s the news? Found out the components that make up this crystal?”

Matt sighed and slumped his shoulders, “Not really,” He muttered, dejectedly, “This thing has so many different forms of what appears to be solid water, but at the same time, it’s like it was mineralized by different unknown elements,” he looked to the crystal, “We’ve ran different tests on it, and we found that this is highly indestructible.”

“How so?” Shiro asked, eyes lit with interest.

“Well, for one thing,” Matt said, picking it up, “It doesn’t break. At all. We’ve tried hitting it with a hammer, anvil, and we even tried dropping it from different heights,” He tapped his gloved fingers along the smooth surface and shook his head, “But, it refuses to break. One key factor though, is that this is filled with pulsating energy. It has enough to last us for almost a thousand years, maybe even more! Whatever this is made of, I’m sure it could be used for a good purpose,” He beamed, then as an afterthought, “However, it did show a sign of weakness towards explosive heat. The energy it made wavered heavily when we set off a nearby bomb that almost caused a crack. We were able to stabilize it quickly though, so no permanent damage was left behind.”

“That’s quite a discovery, your dad will certainly be impressed,” Shiro said, ruffling Matt’s hair. The younger male waved his hand away, but there was a pleasant smile on his face.

“Speaking of my dad, did you happen to see him? I wanted to show him our findings,” Matt said, “After all, he did help discover it.”

“No, I haven’t,” Shiro said. He opened his mouth to say more, but was cut short by a loud blaring alarm going off. The room began glowing with a red light and Matt immediately stood up as a voice over the intercom began to alert them.

“ _An attack has been made on the building, please lock all valuable items and doors for your safety and our researches. This is not a drill. An attack has been made on the building, please lock all valuable items and doors for your safety and our researches. This is not a drill.”_

The same words repeated over and over, and Shiro quickly turned on his heel to lock the door, “Cover the crystal, Matt!” He said as he worked over to insert the code on the keypad. Matt didn’t budge, his eyes widening.

“Wait! What about my dad? We have to go out and find him!” he argued, running forwards. Shiro pushed him back, shaking his head.

“No, stay here,” he said, “Protect the crystal. I’ll go look for your father. Just, _stay_ put, please.”

Not waiting for a reply, Shiro ran out the door, the sliding metal connecting with the frame. There was a soft _click_ as the locks connected and kept the man locked in. He looked around worriedly before running towards the crystal on the desk. He pressed a small red button that was beside it and watched as the area around it opened up and revealed a clear, glass container that formed around it. The glass was made of durable, abrasion-resistant polycarbonate. Relieved that the crystal was safe, Matt sat in his chair, trying to block out the blaring alarms and intercom voice. He tried to get his ears to focus on hearing any noises of footsteps. But as far as he could tell, the hallway was empty.

Until there was a loud explosion a good distance away.

The area shook violently, making Matt grip onto the desk so that he wouldn’t roll away as his chair’s wheels moved. The ceiling above let out small pieces of debris that fell around him. He felt his breath quicken as another explosion made the building tremble again. More cracks formed above him and bigger pieces of the ceiling above began tumbling down. Standing up, Matt shakily made his way to the metal door, deep voices could be heard outside, and none of them sounded familiar.

His thoughts immediately went back to Shiro and his dad, where were they? Were they okay? He swallowed thickly, his breathing frantic as he tried to calm down. He couldn’t afford to lose his head at the moment. Looking about the room hurriedly, he spotted the fire extinguisher and gave a small relieved smile. He quickly moved towards it, removing it from its resting place and holding it close to his chest. He turned towards the door, hearing the voices grow louder along with the footsteps. He sprinted towards the desk, crawling under it and into the small pocket space it had. The chair blocked the way of him well enough, and he waited with baited breath.

_BOOM!_

His ears rang loudly as the wall was blasted inwards. Large chunks and pieces of the wall went flying around, along with dust that was being blown by the aftermath of the explosion. Matt swallowed, waving his hand in front of his face to clear the dust and he froze as he watched two, tall figures emerge. Two figures in grey uniforms stepped forward, a helmet was placed over their heads, an obtuse V slashed across the front of it, providing the strangers with sight. His jaw tightened as he noticed the second figure was dragging an unconscious Shiro and the first, a very much awake man, who Matt could tell was his father. Fat globs of tears slid down his face as he watched in silence, trying to come up with a plan.

“There’s the Balmera crystal!” The figure keeping his dad hostage declared, “Remove it from its confinements, now!”

Matt’s dad grunted as he was roughly pushed forward, his feet stumbling as he tried to gain his balance back. There was bleeding cut along the side of his dad’s face, and Matt felt unbridled anger towards the figures. Matt’s dad walked forward, his eyes meeting Matt’s as they swept over the floor. His dad’s eyes widened to the size of saucers and immediate fear crossed over his features. Matt wanted to move out from under the table and protect his dad, but the man, seeing the look in his son’s eyes, subtle shook his head.

The first stranger who spoke seemed to notice something and they brought up their hand that was holding a large, purple-greyish gun and swung it down hard against Mr. Holt’s back. Matt bit back a noise at the horrible sight and used his hand to cover his mouth.

“What are you waiting for? Hurry up and this’ll go by a lot easier.”

Matt griped the extinguisher tighter and let out a ragged breath. His dad approached the table with a small limp and reached out to unlock the containment. At that moment, Shiro had begun to stir. And when he did, Matt almost sobbed with relief. The man blinked groggily before becoming attuned to what was happening. Not hesitating, Shiro grabbed the unsuspecting figure’s wrist and pulled it back. The figure stumbled and toppled over the man before tumbling to floor ungracefully. The first figure turned and saw the act. They raised their gun up and began firing, but Shiro dodged them as best as he could. He cried out as one laser like bullet grazed past his arm, singeing the material and creating a bleeding wound along the man’s forearm. But that didn’t stop him and he ran into the figure at full speed. They both fell back and began wrestling along the ground. Mr. Holt took this as a moment to pull Matt from out underneath the desk and holding him close. He took the extinguisher from his son’s hands and ran to the other intruder that was slowly beginning to stand. He banged the extinguisher hard against their helmet, dazing them. He hit them over and over, but the figure quickly caught on and grabbed the extinguisher with both hands. They pushed back against the man and knocked him back. Matt barely had a chance to stop them before his dad was knocked out.

Shiro let out a strained grunt as the stranger landed a harsh blow to his stomach. The air was knocked from him and he fell back, wheezing as he tried to gather his breath. The intruder hardly gave him any time before they kicked his head, hard enough to make Shiro see stars. The man went limp, his head reeling as the room around him began spinning.

“Shiro! _Shiro_!” A voice cried out.

That was the last thing he heard before the world around him went black.

 

**-Four Months Later-**

Katie Holt stared at the massive building before her, the place before her was like a giant castle. There was a main building in the center and four other smaller ones at every corner of it. The soft, white bricks stacked together stretched as high as the skyscrapers built around the town. The top of the main building held a large sign that had five different lions lined up in a row in a running position, their colors were black, red, green, blue, and yellow. She looked back down at the thick folder she currently carried in her arms, the sight made her golden brown eyes dim just a tiny bit.

A soft wind blew by, ruffling the ends of her short light brown hair. She pushed back the glasses on her face, her eyes meeting the reflection of her figure through the glass door. She wore a long, sleeved, green turtleneck sweater. The sleeves went white at the elbow and orange at the hem of them, along her chest and stomach area, was a patch of white that matched the sleeves. She wore light blue shorts and simple tennis shoes. The overall look gave her a boyish appearance and she was relieved for that. She couldn’t risk anyone knowing who she really was at the moment, especially at this place.

Taking in a deep breath, she moved forwards and opened the door. A blast of cool air rushed across her body, making her feel relief from the hot sun outside. She looked around at the somewhat filled lobby. Various workers rushed buy, some were talking amongst each other, others on their phones, and some looking at case files. She ignored the people surrounding her and headed straight for the receptionist, a tall female dressed in formal attire. Their long blonde hair was tied back into two ponytails that dangled down her back. Her dark eyes glanced up from the computer before her and her attention fell to Katie.

“Did you need something?” She asked. Katie paused, taken aback by the snarky tone.

“U-uh, yes,” She said slowly, almost unsure, “I’m Pidge Gunderson, I have an appointment with the head director of this facility.”

The lady seemed to have been chewing on a piece of gum, and the bubble she blew was proof enough that she was. Katie tried not to wince at the blank look given to her.

“Pidge Gunderson?” The lady repeated, her head turning to the computer, “I’ll check in to see if so. In the meanwhile, you can sit in the waiting room.”

Katie, or now Pidge, shook her head and moved over to the designated chairs set about. She placed the file down on the chair besides her and shrugged off her green backpack. She stretched slightly, working the kinks in her back before settling down into the seat. She pursed her lips, looking around the area. The ceilings stretched high up and strange shining lights glimmered above her. The floor was a sparkling, white marble that was polished to the point where she could see herself in the reflection. She sank back against the seat, ignoring the questioning looks she was receiving, but she knew why she was getting them. After all, it wasn’t every day you saw a fourteen year old enter a top-notch agency facility.

She was brought out of her musings as the receptionist called her over. Blinking back to reality, she could see the irritation fluttering over the lady’s features and for once, she felt the urge to purposefully go slow and annoy the woman. But at the moment, she didn’t want to. She was here on important business and she didn’t have any time for jokes. She walked over to the desk and smiled at the lady.

“Well?” She asked, hopefully.

“You passed. Here’s your key to ride the elevator to the top. Just swipe it over the small screen and it will automatically take you where you need to be,” The lady explained. Pidge nodded and gratefully took the slender card from the woman’s hand. Saying her thanks, she turned on her heel and headed towards the silver doors of the elevator. The ride up was a quiet, but painful one. Left alone in her thoughts, Pidge wondered if the head director would be willing to help. The case file she held currently in her arms was one that had so many unknown answers, and she was determined to get it solved. She _needed_ to get this solved. She could pray that the people here were able to help.

As the elevator dinged, Pidge quickly collected herself. She had been waiting nearly an entire month for this meeting and she wasn’t going to take risks with letting it pass her by. Exiting, she found herself in a lone hallway that led up to two large, silver doors. She gulped softly, making her way towards those doors where she figured-hoped-her questions would be solved. Fear rolled around in her gut, weighing her down with worry and anxiousness. If this plan fails, what would she do next? What would her next plan of action be? The Castle of Lions was her last chance of ever being at peace, what would happened to her if it failed her just like the Garrison did?

She approached the door sooner than she thought, and before she knew it, she was already standing directly in front of it. She raised her fist, pausing as nervousness fluttered through her system. She gritted her teeth, reprimanding herself for acting so childish. _This was going to work_ , she assured herself. _It has to work_.

Sucking up her anxiety, she gave three, sharp rapid knocks. The quiet hallway now echoed with the dull sound, and she almost cringed at how loud the echo seemed to bounce off the wall. She waited impatiently, shifting on her feet as she waited for the door to be opened. Her heart raced with rapid beats and she bit her bottom lip in worry. Then, finally, she heard the door being opened.

A tall, tan skinned man in a light blue, official uniform greeted her. He had dark purple eyes, and neatly combed back orange hair. He stared down at her curiously, his eyes looking over the teen standing before him. He lifted a white gloved hand and fiddled with his mustache that matched the color of his hair.

“Hello there,” he chirped, his voice light and calm, “How can I help you?”

Pidge stared in surprise, her eyes taking in the weird sight of the man. Was this…the head director? “A-are you…Mr. Alfor?” Pidge asked, her voice border lining nervousness. The man stared at her with a blank gaze for a moment before he broke into a broad grin and started laughing.

“O-oh! That’s a rich one!” He snorted, wiping the corner of his eye, “No, my dear,” He said, his voice still holding a friendly tone, despite the embarrassment that crashed down on Pidge like a tsunami wave. “I’m Coran, head advisor to the head director. Mr. Alfor was the director, but…he’s no longer with us here, if ya catch my drift,” He said, voice taking a solemn tone. Pidge’s eyes widened and she felt guilty.

“I-I’m sorry! When I made the appointment it was with him, I didn’t realize-,”

Coran smiled and held his hand up, stopping the teen from their ramblings, “No worries, small one. It was an honest mistake. Besides, we have someone else related to Mr. Alfor; his daughter, who took over the company after he passed away.”

Pidge gave a small nod, not sure how to carry on. Thankfully she didn’t have to think of a way. Coran’s eyes had landed down to the thick file in her hands and he tilted his head, “You’re here for an appointment?” He asked.

“Y-yeah…”

“Well, why didn’t you say so?” Coran said, opening the door wider and inviting the other inside, “Us folks at the Castle of Lions pride ourselves in doing our best to answer every appointment, just wait right here. I’ll go get the head director immediately!” And then, he was gone in a scurry. Pidge was left alone once more.

The office of the head director was big and very spacious, almost the size of her living room if not bigger. A large window ran across half of the room, revealing the outside world. Pidge sighed and stepped forward, making her way towards the glass and looking below. The cars and people looked like tiny ants and she chuckled at the thought. She turned her head and looked over the desk near her. It was made of dark wood and the case files stacked on top of it were neatly organized. Most of them were filled up with papers, but none were as thick as the amounts she had in her folder.

“Right then, here we are small one,” Coran’s voice reached Pidge’s ears and she looked up to see that a new figure had entered the scene. A tall, woman with flawless dark skin stood beside Coran, her silvery-pale hair was swept up in a neat bun and her blue eyes were filled with genuine kindness. She gave Pidge a soft smile and walked forward.

“Greetings, you must be Pidge Gunderson, correct?” She asked. Pidge nodded.

“Yes,” She replied.

“Pleasure to meet you, I’m the head director, Allura. I understand you made an appointment with my father, I hope you don’t mind that I will be taking over this case,” She said. Pidge shook her head and approached the woman.

“Not at all,” Pidge replied, “As long as I can get the answers I need, I don’t care who solves this.”

Allura raised a single eyebrow, “I understand. Now, if you don’t mind me asking, what answers are you seeking?”

Pidge took a deep breath, “My father and brother went missing four years during an attack on their company. I need to know what happened to them. The guy in charge over there refuses to tell me the truth, but please, I need to know. I need to find them and bring them home. Can you help me?”

Allura and Coran stared in silence, not aware of the ticking time bomb inside of Pidge. The young teen was clinging onto hope desperately and she needed to hear those reassuring words that the other two would provide. Coran and Allura looked at each other before turning to Pidge once more. It was Allura who stepped forward and Pidge thought her heart would give out when she heard the woman’s words.

“Pidge Gunderson, I can assure you that we will do everything we can to find the answers you seek. And we will do our best to find your missing brother and father.”s

**Author's Note:**

> So I know some of you might be wondering why Pidge has female pronouns, and rest assured it was just for the sake of the first chapter. The rest of their story I will refer to Pidge as they/them unless otherwise notified. I apologize if I made anyone offended or upset about this.
> 
> P.s Title may change because I can't think of anything good at the moment. Feel free to help me if you'd like!
> 
> Also, this is a Klance fic- _lordhelpmeI'vefallenindeep_ -though it doesn't start out that way at first.
> 
> Apologies for any grammar errors!!
> 
>  
> 
> Please leave a comment or a critique (if ya want!)
> 
> Got story prompts or requests? Wanna see art made by me? Wanna bug me just because or ask questions? Go visit me on tumblr--> @paidenzilla


End file.
